


Human subjects

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood, F/F, Vampire!Helen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: The human populace is once again subjugated to the Vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CN: allusion to/threat of non-consensual sex made by a character. Blood-letting and needles.

“No funny business,” the servant (Kate, Charlotte thinks her name is) warns, before pushing open the tall oak doors that lead to the Great Hall. Charlotte has no idea what she’s expecting from two scientists, but she nods anyway.

Taking a deep breath, she steps across the threshold. She’s immediately overwhelmed by the familiar yet cloying scent of warm blood. The lords and ladies loll lazily at a long wooden table. At its head, a pale brunette drains her goblet.

“Ah,” she looks up with a sharp smile, “the humans are here.” Delicately, she licks the blood from her cochineal lips.

James bows, deeply, though Charlotte doesn’t miss the droplets of perspiration pooling on his forehead, “My Lady.”

Dark eyes remain trained on him as the vampire snaps her fingers, pointing to her now-empty goblet. A short brown-haired servant hurries forward, extracting a silver needle and tube from his pocket and deftly inserting it into his arm. The woman’s nostrils flare, but she watches Watson intently. “I know you find it terribly distasteful, Doctor, but I do like my blood fresh.”

Her eyes flick to Charlotte. “And what do we have here?”

Taking her cue, Charlotte bows.

“This,” James clears his throat, “is my assistant.”

The woman’s laugh rings out loudly as she drums her claws against the dark wood. “What a pity. I had hoped she was an offering.”

Skirts whisper as she stands, stalking over to Charlotte who keeps her eyes fixed on the paved stone floor. When a cool hand reaches out to lift her chin, she barely keeps from flinching. Black orbs bore into her own brown ones. A claw caresses her cheek. “She’s a fine specimen, James. I do hope you’re fucking her.”

Laughter ripples through the room, and Charlotte feels the blood bloom up in her cheeks.

“Perhaps you’ll let me borrow her for an evening?”

Indignation rises in her throat, though she knows better than to voice a protest ( _no funny business_ ). She breathes deeply, blood pounding in her ears. The vampire licks her lips, this time in anticipation. Charlotte swallows, breath short. The woman smirks.

“Don’t worry,” her voice is as smooth as that tight velvet corset must be, “James would never forgive me if I drank from you.” A flicker of a smile, “ — more’s the pity. And I do require his services.”

With a lingering look, she retracts her claws. 

“Kate?”

“Yes, Mistress?”

“Show Doctor Watson and his... _assistant_ to their chambers.”

”Yes, Mistress.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: scenes of implied non-consent/abuse of power (implied mind control), blood drinking.

“I thought you said it was safe?” Charlotte hisses as the door closes behind them. 

James exhales and rubs his temples, tiredly. “I assure you, Charlotte, if it were anything but I’d never have brought you here.”

She takes in the room. There’s only a double. She really, really wants to throw something. She should have tried harder to talk Watson out of this.

At least there’s a fire, and it’s throwing off a good heat. She shrugs off her heavy cloak and takes one of the wooden chairs by the hearth. This vamp is absolutely confounding. They can do that, she knows, but this one exudes both power and... well, something else.

A knock at the door draws her attention away from the flames. James opens it a crack, before opening it more fully, “Ah, William, do come in and get warm.” 

It’s the servant from the hall, the ’letter, pale even in the warm light of the fire. He’s brought a small tray of dried meats and fruits, and an earthenware pitcher of what Charlotte hopes is wine. 

James draws a third chair up to the hearth. “Join us?”

The man glances back at the door, “I’d better not — ” 

“William,” James says, more gently this time, “I’m sure you could use something to eat.”

William looks thoughtful for a moment, then nods. He takes a seat as James pours the wine.

Absently, William rubs at his arm, and Charlotte eyes the covered spot that she knows must itch. He sees her looking.

“She’ll fix it later,” he says, and Charlotte has to resist the urge to groan. Not just a ’letter then, a concubine too. 

“It’s not what you think,” he says. 

_Sure it’s not._

William just shrugs and takes a handful of fruit. James clears his throat, shooting her a look of warning. He takes a seat and turns to William, looking pointedly at the door. 

“It’s Kate tonight,” William confirms, “She’s safe.”

James nods and starts to speak, but Charlotte’s had enough. “Oh?” she interrupts, and she’s surprised by the edge in her voice, “and how can you be sure of that?” _She was bowing and scraping earlier._

“Charlotte,” James warns. 

“It’s alright,” William shakes his head. He turns toward her, “I’m hypersensitive to detail. The gene was dormant, until recently.”

Charlotte looks at James, eyes blazing, “You didn’t think to tell me this?”

“It’s best you know as little as possible, Charlotte.”

“Right,” she shoots back, “because we’re ‘perfectly safe’. I saw how worried you were earlier, James. This vamp is bad news.”

_And she can still smell her perfume._

James shakes his head, “It’s not her I was worried about. Didn’t you notice the woman on her left? Lady Seneschal?” He looks to William for confirmation.

Slowly, William nods, “Yep, I was getting that vibe too.”

Charlotte sighs, “Care to share with the rest of the class?”

James drinks deeply before answering, “She wants to take this holding.”

Charlotte cannot believe what she’s hearing, “That is _not_ our problem, James.” She looks at William, “No offence.” 

“Helen is on our side,” James insists. _Helen?_ Even William looks surprised. He considers James thoughtfully, like he’s putting together the pieces of a puzzle. 

“If that’s the case,” Charlotte persists, “why did she go all... predator on me earlier?”

 _She can still picture those lips_. 

“She was staking a claim,” William says, as though that makes everything perfectly clear. “She was keeping you safe.”

Charlotte mutters, “Then why did I get the impression she wanted to shackle me to her bedpost?”

William obviously hears her, because he shrugs, “Maybe she does.”

James chokes on his wine, and Charlotte feels her cheeks heat. She has no idea why she said anything in the first place.

An impatient knock at the door saves her from any further awkwardness. William quickly gathers the cups and moves to open it.

“Kate,” he sounds surprised.

The young woman stalks into the room, “Boss wants to see you Will,” she jerks her head toward Charlotte, “and her.” 

For all his talk of safety, James looks alarmed. “Surely Her Ladyship would prefer to speak with me? I drew up the blueprints, and I’m far better placed than my assistant is to explain them.”

Under any other circumstances, Charlotte would have been offended. 

Kate shrugs, “I’m just the messenger.” 

“It’s fine,” Charlotte says, with more confidence than she feels, “I’ll go.” 

 

 

The holding is a maze, and Charlotte has no idea how she’ll find her way back to their chambers. 

“I’ll take you,” William offers.

Charlotte eyes him sharply. “Are you in my head? Because if you are, get the hell out.” 

“It’s a side effect of the ‘letting. I can’t read thoughts, just feelings, and yours are really... loud.”

“Loud?”

William shrugs. The man is absolutely infuriating. 

As they descend deeper into the holding, they walk in silence. Charlotte can’t keep her eyes off the elaborate wall carvings. Birds, animals, and grotesque figures all seem to move in the candlelit passageways and shadowy alcoves. 

After what seems like an age, they turn into a long, narrow hallway. A young blonde woman lounges in an chair by an intricately carved doorway, flicking carelessly through an ancient tome with long, black claws. 

“Concubine,” she smirks when she sees William, “and this must be the one Mum has the hots for.”

 _Mum?_ That’s a surprise. Vampires do reproduce but it’s rare. Very rare.

The youngster stands and knocks on the door before briskly opening it, “Your guests, My Lady.” 

Charlotte gasps as they enter the chambers. The walls are covered with intricately woven tapestries, swirling with flora and fauna, Normal and Abnormal alike. It’s beautiful. 

“My quarters please you.”

She sits by a roaring fire, its large stone surround more appropriate for a castle than an underground cavern. The door closes behind them with a bang. 

“Join me?” Long black claws gesture at the chair opposite.

 _Like she has a choice_. But Charlotte stands tall and walks to the fireplace, sitting in the winged leather chair that seems strangely at odds with the rest of the decor. 

“It belonged to Churchill,” the woman supplies. She so still, statue-like. Charlotte stiffens. She’s read about the Akhkharu raid that brought an end to the war, and this clan was there. She doesn’t want to think too hard on the implications of that. Not now. 

William kneels next to his Mistress, leaning into her leg as she strokes his hair. 

“James didn’t tell me your name,” the woman goes on.  

Charlottes hesitates, and she laughs, low and husky. “Don’t tell me you believe that old nugget.” Her grip tightens perceptibly in William’s hair, and he sighs in pleasure. “I can’t control you by name alone,” obsidian eyes flicker to her cartoid artery, “I’d need to taste you for that.”

Charlotte has to remind herself to breathe. The other woman raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

Charlotte swallows. She knows her name has no power. Not like that, anyway. But she’d wanted to keep this as impersonal as possible. This vampire is unlike any Charlotte’s met before, she’s magnetic, a puppet master. 

 _And I’d dance for her willingly_.

”Charlotte,” she blurts out. 

“Tell me, Charlotte,” she tests the name on her tongue, “have you ever been bitten?” 

 _Bitten_. It feels like the air’s been knocked out of her. She shakes her head. Irritation flashes across the vampire’s porcelain features. “It’s generally considered polite to use your words, Charlotte.”

Charlotte swallows, hard. “No, my Lady.”

She remembers the raid that destroyed her village. She can still hear her mother’s keening screams as her father tried to calm her. 

Something akin to sympathy flickers in the vampire’s eyes. “It’s not always like that,” her voice is soft, hypnotic, “is it, William?” 

“No, my Lady.” 

“No, my Lady,” she tugs at William’s hair, urging him to his feet. “Let’s show her, hmmm?”

With infinite gentleness, she pulls him down to sit on her lap, left arm curling around his hip. In her right hand, she takes his wrist and lifts it slowly to her lips. Charlotte gasps when teeth break skin, and William lets out a little noise of pleasure as the vampire begins to suck. Brown curls fall forward to frame her face, and William’s head lolls backwards. He’s panting a little, but he’s not frantic, he looks... satisfied. 

Charlotte watches, mesmerised, as she continues to drink. _How beautiful_. Fully dilated eyes rise to meet hers. _Drink from me_ , she thinks, before she can stop herself. The woman smiles, softly.

She’s not sure how long she watches, but all too soon the vampire begins to slow, swallowing one final time before gently licking the incisions closed. William pants, lightly, letting out a sigh of contentment as she moves to heal the needle marks at the crook of his elbow. She holds him, then, cradling him in her arms and rocking him softly as he rests his head on hers. 

“Lovely,” she murmurs, stroking his hip, “well done, ljubav.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
